


No Hands.

by SailorFish



Category: One Piece
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorFish/pseuds/SailorFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro contemplates while obeying.<br/>Non-really-explicit smut. Not-particularly-deep character study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Hands.

“No hands.”

It wasn’t like Zoro was one of those deviant freaks, like that guard-girl Luffy had told him about. Others might think he enjoyed pain, based on the insane amount of blood he lost during most of his fights, or the scars that covered every inch of his body. Zoro didn’t mind pain-- he loved fighting and pain was one of the side effects of fighting. And scars were just permanent reminders of how much stronger he was getting, how much closer to fulfilling his promises. It wasn’t that he got a sexual thrill from pain _he clasped his hands firmly behind his back_.

“Sure, Captain.”

But, Zoro contemplated, he couldn’t deny the thrill of kneeling here at Luffy’s feet, or how much he enjoyed letting Luffy take the lead in their sessions. Oh, they alternated between who was on top _he licked and nibbled his way up Luffy’s right thigh_ but it was usually his captain who decided what to do _instead of claiming his prize he swooped back down to press kisses on the arch of Luffy’s left foot_. It was simply that Luffy had fun during sex (Zoro had fun too, but he didn’t laugh while fucking or being fucked.) and Luffy always made sure his partner was having fun too. The swordsman was certain Luffy had been one of those kids who always knew an exciting game to play, and his creativity wasn’t diminished in other areas of ‘play’.

“Shishishishishi, Zorooo, not down there..!”

It was definitely about the fun factor, Zoro rationalized _he again skipped over Luffy’s cock to mouth his way along the giant scar on his stomach_. It was about the teasing and the being teased, the testing and the being tested. It had absolutely nothing to do with how his mouth went dry at the thought of the rubberman’s awesome power, how his cock twitched at the thought of this tremendous power all coming undone because of him. It had even less to do with Luffy being the greatest man he knew, and the only one he would willingly follow-- no, enjoy following into the very depths of Hell. Luffy groaned.

“Good things come to those who wait, Captain.”

 _Luffy pressed Zoro’s head down to level with his cock, gentle but insistent, and Zoro ached at the thought of those hands, which could destroy whole islands and gigantic monsters, being so gentle with him. He obeyed willingly. It wasn’t like either of them believed in waiting anyway._ Yeah, Zoro definitely wasn’t one of those deviant freaks, like that perverted cook.

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely don't mean any offense to people who enjoy BDSM and other kinks; buuut I'm pretty sure Zoro connects sex with Sanji and he... has problems with Sanji. xD  
> Helpful concrit?


End file.
